familyguyfandomcom-20200223-history
Cleveland's Bathtub Gag
The Bathtub Gags are a series of running gags in Family Guy, in which Cleveland's house is destroyed from the front and the platform keeping his bathtub steady tilts and he slides off. This happened five times in the series and once in The Cleveland Show. Main Quotes *(after his house is destroyed) "What the hell?!" *(as he slides) "No No No No No NO!" *Cleveland then says something else to end it. Changes in each episode. The Tank In "Hell Comes to Quahog", Peter blows up the front of Cleveland's house with a War Tank he bought at a car dealer and he falls off like before. He then asks Peter to blow the towel rack down. *This was the first appearance of this gag. The Giraffe In the episode "Barely Legal" Cleveland's house is blown open from the front by a Giraffe fleeing after it is scared by Quagmire. Cleveland says after he hits the ground, *''"I have to stop taking my baths during Peter's shenanigans"'' The Hot Air Balloon In the episode "Tales of a Third Grade Nothing", Peter puts a huge balloon in his house he blows it up using hot air and the house collides with Cleveland's and so he falls off again. Cleveland states that he can't feel his legs, and Joe says *''"Welcome to the party pal!"''. and then Cleveland says he can feel them agian, and Joe moans in disappointment. *(This was the first time where Cleveland doesn't say, "What the hell?!") The Car Backing Up In the episode "Family Gay", Peter attempts to back his car out of his driveway but the horse he bought is in the way, the car is still moving when the horse moves out of the way and the car peels out and slams into Cleveland's house and Peter drives away before Cleveland falls. The horse then comes up to Cleveland after he falls and licks the water that came out of the bath tub when it broke and Cleveland says, * "Oh that's got all my stink of the day in there. That's nasty." The Cleveland Show Pilot In the pilot of The Cleveland Show, Peter attempts to catch the Road Runner a la Wile E. Coyote with a rocket, but of course, it goes into Cleveland's house. Brian was there to actually light the fuse on the rocket. "I don't blame you Brian. You're a dog!" - Cleveland The Russian Missile In the episode Spies Reminiscent of Us, Dan Aykroyd detonated a Russian missile before it entered the Earth's atmosphere. However, the missile's fuselage didn't explode, and it landed on Cleveland's house in Stoolbend. Tim the bear passes by and just says, "Eh, I don't get it." The Swerving Car In Brian's Got a Brand New Bag, Peter punches Brian and it causes a car to swerve up to where Cleveland used to be, but the bathtub has no water or anyone in it. After a brief pause, Peter says, "Oh, that's right, Cleveland moved." Category:Family Guy